Abigail's Harem
by Psycho08
Summary: Abby moves to Middleton and makes more then friends


Abigail's Harem

"This year is going to suck" Thought Abby Smith as she exited her mothers car in front of Middleton High school for the start of her Senior year. After having been at a private school for most of her school years her mother suddenly pulled her out to move her across the country and enrolled her in public school. Walking up the steps to the main building, the front doors suddenly flew opened and two people came flying out, knocking Abby over in their haste to leave. Grabbing her arm to help her, one of the people, a beautiful red head who said "Oh sorry about that, got somewhere we have to be."

"I'm ok. My name is Abigail, everyone calls me Abby, I'm new here can you tell me where the office is?" Abby repliedS shy after a moment of staring at the girl. "Welcome, my name is Kim Possible and this is Ron, to get to the office, go through the door turn left down the hallway and third door on the right" The girl said pointing towards her friend and then at the door.

"Come on KP, that plane isn't going to wait forever!" Kim's friend Ron yelled out.

Kim yelled back "Coming Ron. Sorry I've got to go, maybe I'll see you around."

Kim then resumed running down the steps while Abby watched after her. Giving her head a shake, Abby then entered the school building. Finding the office where Kim said it was she was, she entered the office and spoke to the women in the room and was told to wait for the Principal in her office, 5 minutes later another women entered and introduced her self as Principal Stillwater.

The next 20 minutes were some of the most boring of Abby's life, after listening to Principal Stillwater rattle on about some of the various rules, she was thankful when she called her secretary "Please call in Miss Rockwaller Sarah."

In walked the second most beautiful girl Abby had seen today, standing just 4 inches shorter that Abby's 5'7 with naturally tanned skin, Abby could feel a stirring under her skirt as the new girl, who was named Bonnie, was introduced to her. Bonnie looked over the new girl as she stood up, with her dark skin and black hair in a braid she had a beautiful face, looking down the rest of Abby's body, Bonnie saw she had a large pair of D cup breast and a hour glass figure. Shaking hands Bonnie said "Hey, shall we get this over with I've got gym soon."

"That works out great Ms. Smith's first class is gym as well." Replied Principal Stillwater handing over Abby's class schedule.

Walking out of the Principal's office Bonnie showed her the various classrooms and facilities in the main building, she then showed Abby the football field and then lastly the gym where they walked to the changing room. Abby found a locker away from everyone else to change into her gym clothes, because unlike the other girls in that room Abby had something that no one else had, a fully functioning dick, trying not to look at the half naked girls Abby changed quickly and was waiting for everyone else when they came out of the lockers. Running laps Abby unconsciously stared at the other girls asses as they ran along. Stretching after the run Abby was unfortunately in the back of the group, feeling the room of her shorts disappear as her penis got harder and harder. Abby tried to manoeuvre herself so that she wasn't quite staring. Finishing up Abigail decided to speak to the gym teacher so that she could waste time before going back to the lockers, rushing into the toilets Abby pulled her shorts down she saw her cock was red and as hard as rock starting to dribble precum. At 14 inches and wrist thick Abby couldn't quite reach all the way around as she began to jack herself. Knowing that time was a factor Abby used her pre to lube herself and began to go faster as she thought about all the cute girls she met this mourning including the red head Kim as she imagined what she wanted to do to Kim's cute face she suddenly peaked, and before she could aim her dick she sprayed cum showering the cubicle and herself with ejaculate. Trying not to scream in joy Abby put a finger from her other hand in her mouth as she rode out the pleasure. Catching her breath she noticed that she had covered the toilet cubicle in cum and had to spend 5 minutes clearing it up before she could go to the shower to clean herself up, Abby hoped there was no one else around so she could shower.


End file.
